Although the invention herein has been described with reference to particular embodiments, it is to be understood that these embodiments are merely illustrative of the principles and applications of the present invention. It is therefore to be understood that numerous modifications may be made to the illustrative embodiments and that other arrangements may be devised without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
the battery capacity should be able to be secured
the routing should not result in unused space, lowering the space efficiency
the high-voltage cables should be able to be assembled to the connection terminals
a space as a path to access the connection terminals and a working space should be secured.
FIGS. 6 to 8 show a conventional high-voltage cable routing structure for an electrically driven vehicle. In FIG. 6, multiple high-voltage cables 105 connect a battery 103 which is supported on a vehicle body 102 of an electrically driven vehicle 101, and high-voltage equipment 104 which includes an inverter. The high-voltage cables 105 are low in flexibility. Thus, when the high-voltage cables 105 are bent at 90° and are assembled to connection terminals, it is mechanically desirable to set a large curvature radius r (see FIG. 7). Furthermore, for the purpose of avoiding increase in internal resistance which causes increase in amount of heat generation, and the like, it is electrically desirable as well to set a large curvature radius r for each high-voltage cable 105.
In this respect, as shown in FIG. 8, the conventional high-voltage cable routing structure for an electrically driven vehicle secures a large curvature radius r for the high-voltage cables 105 by making a recess in the battery 103 to form a recessed portion 106. As a result, a clearance can be secured between the battery 103 and curving portions of the high-voltage cables 105 (JP 2008-162501 A).